herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Tokimura
Sara Tokimura is Yellow Flash of the Flashmen and one of the main protagonists in Choushinsei Flashman. History Choushinsei Flashman Sare formed a sharp mind on the ice planet yellow star, and most people are often considered to be cold and serious. However, she is actually a caring person. She is able to analyze the villain's attacks and strategies. In the series finale, Sara learned that she was the biological daughter of Dr. Tokimura. Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Sara and her team stood behind the latest Sentai with nine Sentai teams facing the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai When Miku Imamura (MegaPink) tells Sae Taiga about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their common camouflage and habit of changing clothes in the blink of an eye, the Yellow Flash is one of the Sentai rangers in the clip. Sae has never done it before. Kaisoku Sentai Gokaiger In years later, Sara not only fought side by side with her own team, but also with every existing Sentai rangers against the Zangyack Empire in the Great Legends War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and his Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed that the fleet was moving towards them. He gathered all the Rangers and ordered them to sacrifice their power to destroy the invincible fleet of the first invasion. But later on, Luka Millfy used a Yellow Flash through the Ranger Keys. After Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous handed the Ranger keys to Super Sentai, assuming Sara and her team had the power to return. Super Hero Taisen However, Sara and her team were involved in the "Super Hero Taisen" event in most Super Sentai heroes, which eventually led to the Super Sentai team and Kamen Riders teamed up to defeat Dai-Zangyack and Dai - shocking. As the three heroes of the superhero confronted the space attackers, the Semites stood with the Dekarangers behind the space sergeant Gavan G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade, and Super-1. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Yellow Flash appeared with her team in the top 38 super teams, who jointly authorized Wild Tousai Shuriken King to fight the Titanic Gillmarda, granting Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to execute Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst to destroy Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger In addition to the Pink Flash, Yellow Flash is also a candidate for the space squad, a joint force of fighting and metal heroes formed by the Galaxy Union police under Geki Jumonji to counter the Genmakuu criminal cult. Yellow Flash Mecha *Jet Delta (shared with Green) *Great Titan **Flash Titan / Titan Boy Arsenal *Prism Flash *Prism Shooter *Prism Batons *Yellow Vul *Flash Hawk Gallery Screenshot_(1623).png|Yellow Flash. Trivia *Due to being the only Flashman to find her family, Sara is the only one with a last name (Tokimura); however like the other Flashman, Sara is probably not her real first name and merely a name given to her by the Flash. (thus her real name would not be "Sara Tokimura" most likely) Navigation Category:Female Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Chaotic Good Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Arrogant Category:Tricksters Category:Successful Category:Outright Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Genius Category:Honest Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Category:Poor Category:Control Freaks Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Sympathetic Category:Lethal Category:Wise Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:One-Man Army